Users are able to record media in an ever increasing variety of ways. For example, users traditionally employed cameras to take photos and videos for a variety of different purposes, such as to record a vacation, memorialize what happened at a social event (e.g., birthday party, graduation, or wedding), for business purposes, and so on. However, these cameras typically provided an output that was in a fixed state. Accordingly, this output was difficult to modify and/or combine with other media. For example, photographs and videos were traditionally output “as is” using different mediums, e.g., paper and film. Thus, it was difficult using traditional techniques to combine one type of media with another into a coherent viewing experience, such as to combine paper photographs with film videos.
Accordingly, people using these types of media were traditionally limited to viewing the different types of media separately, such as to view a photo album and movie separately. Additionally, combinations of similar types of media were also difficult to form, such as to combine movies that were provided using film. Although digital techniques were subsequently developed such that media was stored and manipulated electronically, these digital techniques were perceived as being difficult to use, manually intensive, and involving a high level of sophistication on the part of the users to be performed successfully. Thus, users would often choose to forgo these techniques due to these perceived difficulties.